The reception and regeneration of digital signals occurs in transmission systems wherein the signals are received from a remote location. The ability of the signal receiver to adjust to environmental conditions, which include temperature, voltage and component processing variations, is limited thus restricting the signal voltage range over which the receiver will operate satisfactorily. In practice, the operating range of the receiver is narrow since the first stage in the receiver is often an analogue device such as a differential amplifier particularly susceptible to environmental conditions. Prior receivers include a slicing circuit such as a Schmidt trigger. Slicing circuits have predetermined switching levels selected to accommodate anticipated nominal signal conditions. Such slicing circuits often have hysteresis characteristics which provide a certain amount of noise immunity to incoming signals which are within the design range of the circuit. When the input signal to the slicing circuit exhibits a large variation in its average level, the operating range of prior circuits is exceeded; and the regenerated output signal is often distorted. Thus, in prior receivers, environmental conditions such as temperature variations, power supply fluctuations and components processing characteristics must be closely controlled to assure that the receiver will satisfactorily handle reasonable anticipated signal level excursions.